Mishap In Time
by Darvia
Summary: What would happen if Harry potter and three of his friends when't back in time to the Maraudars era? will anything ever be the same? Slighty OOC.
1. Back we go!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characthers in this fan fiction they all be long to J.K. Rowling. I don't in anyway claim these as my own.**

* * *

"_No! not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"Harry, Harry wake up" he heard someone on the side of his bed shacking his shoulder. He sat up and pulled on his glasses to find Hermione and Ron sitting on the side of his four poster bed.

"Hermione, Ron? What's wrong?"He said rubbing his eyes.

"We should ask you the same thing. We came to wake you up because classes start in 15 minutes, and we saw you screaming in your bed"She said eyeing him cautiously.

"I'm fine it was just a bad dream"

"Harry you need to tell –" But she was cut of by harry

"Hermione I'm fine" He said pulling back his covers and swinging his legs of the bed.

"We were just worried about you mate" said Ron apparntly making Hermione remember that he was there.

"Well" said Hermione who was apparently taken back of what he said "You best hurry up and get ready, classes start soon" And with that she stalked out of the room.

"Mentel that one" Ron said grinning. He stood up and left the room.

Harry had gotten up and got ready and met Ron down in the commen room. They both then headed down to the dungens for potion class with the Slytherins. Hermione was already there sitting in the back with her face in a book. Ron made sure to sit between both harry and hermione.

"Today" said a cold earie voice "We will be making veratiserum" Snape walked to the front of the room and stood infront of the chalk board " Turn to page 118"

"But sir, Veratiserum is a 7th year level potion" Hermione said with her hand raised in the air.

"Make Note not to add the wrong ingrediant" he said completely ignoring Hermione's comment and glaring at Neville.

There was 10 minutes left in class when Hermione successfully brewed her potion in turning a dark shade of green.

Harry and Ron's were a light purple shade by the end of class and Neville was still adding the last ingrediant to his

"I think he's adding the wrong thing" Hermione wispered to Ron and Harry as she watched Neville cut a strange root.

"Well tell him"Ron hissed

Hermione leaned over to tell him when BOOM! a loud crack came from neville's Couldren and the next thing Harry knew he was spinning uncontrolably Through a strange green fog and then by the time he relized what had happened he was lying face down on the dungeon floor.

"ugh, What happened" Hermione asked groggily pushing herself off the dungeon floor.

"I don't know, But I think class is over" Ron said standing up next to Hermione.

"We should probraly tell proffessor Dumbledor" Harry said taking rons hand as he offered to help him up.

The four Gryffindors b (including neville) /b Left the dungeons and started for the headmasters office.

* * *

**Yay! Okay so first chapiee down! Okay so in the next chapiee look for:**

**Harry metting his Father**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville talking to the past Dumbledore.**

**And the shock of the time travel to the past**

**Okay so give me that extra energy boost to write and click that purplish grey button that says "Review"!**

**Much love from,**

**Magen**


	2. meeting and grettings

**An// Thanks for the reviews! If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the fic just let me know.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Why are we going to see the the Headmaster again?" Neville questioned turning the corner exiting from the dungeons.

"Because"hermione said so sharply making Harry Ron and Neville jump "Something might have gone wrong when that potion exploded and professor Dumbledore may need to know about it."

"Oh" Neville hung his head knowing that he was the one who caused the explosion.

"Oh Neville, I didn't mean –" Hermione said with a loss for words.

"It's okay Hermione" Neville said giving her a reasureing smile "Gran' doesn't even thing that I'm good in potions" You could tell Hermione was feeling bad for what she had said.

"I have a question" Ron said breaking the silence

"What is it Ronald" hermione sighed stoping to look at him.

"Well why do we"He said pointing at Harry himself and neville "have to go with you." Ron had obviously struck a nerve

"Honestly Ronald! If you didn't _want _to come you could have just said so!" hermione yelled and stomped off leaving a stunned Harry, Ron , and Neville standing in the middle of the corridor.

**Meanwhile……….**

"_Honestly ronald is the bigest prat I have ever met!" _hermione thought to herself as she walked to the Headmasters office lost in a train of thought _"I mean you would think after so many years around him he would be nicer when asking a simple question! Ooooo that little –" _Just as she was about to start cusing prefusley she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry" came a voice from Hermione's side "I'm so clumsy sometimes"

"That's alright it was my fault" Hermione said as she opened her eyes to find a yound girl with long red hair sitting next to her with books all around her.

"Oh no! It really was my fault" Hermione's jaw droped as she relized who she was talking to, It was a young Lily Evens.

"Are you alright?" Lily said as she looked at Hermione's exspression

"I don't know" Hermione said rubbing her head

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No! I'm fine" Hermione stated rather fast pushing herself off the floor

"Alright" Lily said eyeing Hermione cautiously as she turned to walk away.

**Meanwhile……..**

"Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked looking dumbfounded

"No" harry said sarcasticly

"Come on guy's lets go back to the Gyffindor commen room there's no sence of standing here in the middle of the corridor."Neville said walking towords the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor commen room

" C'mon Ron lets go"Harry said ushering him towords the stairs.

"Alright"

"What do you mean that's not the password!" Neville was obviously having a row with the Fat Lady.

"What's wrong Neville?" Ron asked as he climbed the last stair to the Fat Lady's portriat

"She say's I have the wrong password" Neville pointed out the Fat Lady

" ' Flobberworms ' "

"No, no, no, That's not the password" The fat Lady pointed out looking rather annoyed

"The password changed again" harry asked as he came up next to ron

"Changed?" the Fat Lady looked just as confussed as they were "It's been the same for weeks!"

"Come on guys lets just go get the password from Mcgonagall" Ron sighed

Neville let out a huge sigh and turned around and took one step only to find himself falling down the stairs. He landed at the bottom twisted in a strange position with his legs over his head.

"Neville are you all right?" harry said as he and Ron ran down to help him.

"Never better" Neville grunted as he sat up in a normal position.

"Oh sorry mate we thought you were a slytherin" said a young Sirius Black soming out from behind a statue.

"Yeah, really we did" A young James potter came out from behind the statue after him .

"y-your" Neville stamered as he looked at james and Sirius

"Oh sorry mate, I'm Sirius and this is James"Sirius said pointing over to james who was running his hand through his hair.

Harry and ron were both just staring at the two maraurders with there jaw's hanging.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay so I think that this is a nice place to leave things untill the next chapter. I did make it longer then then the last one because I just couldn't stop writing but I had too.**

**Anyways Please review! And sorry for the spelling mistakes if any. And I promise if you want the next chapie longer it shall be longer!**

**Much love,**

**Magen**


	3. Talking with dumbledore

**Happy birthday too me**

**1Happy birthday too me! I am finally writing the next chapter! Yes this should be a good one. And I'm gonna write until my heart gives out or until my mom tells me to get off so…**

* * *

Hermione stood in the hallway for about 5 minutes in shock until she realized where she was going in the first place. She took off full speed down one corridor then another until she came to a halt outside a stone gargoyle.

"_Password, Password, what would the password be?" _Hermione thought to herself as she impatiently tapped her foot. "Uhh….Acid pop's….chocolate frog's….licorice wands…..cockroach cluster's?" and at that the statue jumped away leaving a spiral staircase before her.

"_Well, that was easy."_Hermione thought walking up the spiral stair case_ " And cockroach cluster's, can I just say eww." _Hermione reached the last stair thinking about what she would tell Dumbledore about her encounter with whom she thought to be Lily Evens.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice as Hermione knocked on the door to his study.

"Sir?" Hermione questioned as she walked into the room

"Yes, my dear?" said Dumbledore inquisitively.

"Well sir, I was coming up to tell you that when we were in class down in the dungeon's, a potion exploded. But now…I wanted to ask you…," Hermione said searching for the right words "…well I saw Lily Evens, sir, as I was coming to see you and just wanted to know how that is possible?"

"Miss Granger, I am sure you already know the answer to that question." Hermione gulped because she did know the answer, but she hoped for once in her life that she would be wrong.

"Time travel" she mumbled as she hung her head looking down at her shoes

" Yes. But now Miss Granger, the more important question is, how to get back." His eyes twinkling like a star in the sky.

"I don't know sir." Hermione truly thought that she would never say those words.

"Well then, not to worry. I will talk to Minerva and Poppy," said Dubledore optimisticly. "Now Miss Granger, as a precaution to any damage to the time line… yourself, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom must change your last names."

"Yes sir" Hermione nodded and left for the door.

"And sir, one more thing?" Hermione asked just as she was about to leave.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he said looking up from his papers.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Hermione who was completely intrigued.

"I have my ways Miss Granger, I have my ways." He winked and faced towards his papers again as Hermione left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Hello?" James said waving his hand directly in front of Ron's face.

"Oi! Maybe there petrified!" Sirius said examining a stunned Neville.

"Shut up Sirius!" James yelled.

"It's you, it's really you" Harry said looking at James.

"See Pad's! I told you! Even boy's know who I am"James smirked at Sirius who looked rather irritated.

"Or maybe he just know's you and is like…family or something. I mean, he looks just like you!" Sirius said poking Neville on the shoulder seeing if he would move.

"How is this possible?" Ron said in shock watching Sirius poke Neville who looked as though he was about to faint.

"What? Living? Well it's simple rea - " said Sirius before he was cut off. James shushed him giving him a well earned slap on the head.

"Guy's, we have problem!"Hermione said running over to Ron, Harry, and Neville. She saw Sirius and James standing there with puzzled look's.

" Oh really? What's the problem?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Yeah, what is it?" James asked not catching Harry's sarcasm.

"Well, we're new here and we don't know our way around," Hermione said struggling to find the right words.

"Well, we can show you around if you want" James said pulling Sirius up from the floor and restraining him from poking Neville anymore.

"That would be great," Hermione said faking a smile.

"Cool, let's go. The faster we do this, the faster we can get some food!" Sirius exclaimed holding his stomach."Jeff's hungry."

"Who's Jeff?" James asked letting go of Sirius and helping Neville up.

"Jeff is my darling stomach" he said smirking.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name's" James said as they walked into a corridor that lead to the entrance hall

"I'm Hermione Rain, this is Harry Porter, Ron Whitley, and this is Neville Long," she said pointing to herself, Harry, Ron, and Neville.

" Well, welcome to Hogwarts," Sirius said opening his arms as though he was flying.

* * *

**Mkay' so good chapter? Yes? No? Please review and let me know. **

**Much love,**

**Magen**


	4. Commen room chat

**An/ Thanks for all the lovley review's they really motivate me to write**

**An/ Thanks for all the lovely review's they really motivate me to write. I wana give a special thanks to: My friends who inspired Mary and Clara's characters in this fic.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Hermione," Harry whispered to her as James and Sirius went on rambling about something in the kitchens "what are we going to do? I mean, their going to put the pieces together eventually and figure out who I am!"

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure they won't," Hermione whispered to him as they were going back to gryffindor tower. " I mean, James and Sirius are always figuring stuff out together; however, if you haven't noticed, Sirius isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed" she said holding back a giggle.

"I guess your right" Harry said watching James and Sirius talking about future pranks to pull on the slytherins.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Sirius said turning around "what year are you lot in?"

"Were in our 5th year" Hermione said ending her conversation with Harry.

"Oh cool,"James said stopping and turning around to face them "were in our 5th year too!"

"What classes do you take?" Hermione said shushing Ron who apparently was going to say something.

"Well I take –"But was cut short by Sirius.

"Come on!" Sirius whined "I wanna go to the common room. I'm tired!"

"Oh, come on Sirius, it's not a long list of classes." James said looking over his shoulder to see Sirius putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "And you're not tired Sirius, you just wanna go see if you can find Mary" James said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I do not!" Sirius said defensively and blushing like mad.

"What ever you say Padfoot" James said giving him a I-know-you-to-well- look.

"Well, here we are" Sirius said stopping in front of the Fat Lady's portrait a few minutes after there little chat in the corridor .

" ' Ember ' " James said watching the Fat Lady's portrait swing open revealing the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was the same as the common room in the future. Roaring fire's lighting the room, comfy chairs and couches. What they didn't recognize were the piles among piles of books sitting on one of the tables on the far side of the room.

" Ah! I see Lily has finally returned from….from…. uh – Prongsie, what is that room with all the book's?" Sirius asked tapping James impatiently on the shoulder.

"The…. Library" James said swatting Sirius' finger away from him not tearing his gaze from the piles of books.

"Yes! The library. Lily has came back from the library" Sirius said looking proud of himself.

"I think I'll go say hi" James said and started walking over to Lily before Sirius had time to remark.

"The poor boy is love struck" Sirius said to no one in particular.

"Oh no! Here he comes!"Lily said trying to hide her face with a book

"Here comes who?" Her friend Mary said looking up from behind a book.

" _Him_, you know him" Lily said sending a glare in James direction.

"Oh! Him."Mary said as though it was no big deal.

"Mary, don't tell me you don't think he's a prat!" Lily said looking completely horrified at the idea her friend didn't think James Potter to be the single, most egotistical person in the world.

"No, I didn't say that. I just don't think that his coming over here is a big deal" Mary said putting her book down on the table as Lily pulled her book up to her face again.

"Well, hello Mary, Lily" he said nodding towards both of them.

"Um. I'm not Lily" Came Lily's mumbled voice from behind her book.

"Oh, change your name to another flower? Rose perhaps?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Potter, why do you find it necessary to annoy me 24/7?" she said slamming her book down on the table and standing up so that she was at eye level with him.

"Because, when I annoy you, you talk to me" He said still smirking.

"Ugh!" was all you heard from her as she grabbed as many books as she could carry and heaved them over to a table near the fire and sat down and started reading again.

"I think she's in denial" James said turning back to Mary.

"What ever you say James" she said sighingly. She casually stood up and grabbed her book and headed towards the girls dormitories.

"Well, I would say that was one of his better attempts" Sirius said to the rest of the group as they made there way to some empty chairs on the other side of the room across from the fire.

"Why do you say that?" Neville said sitting across from Harry who was still watching his parents' every move.

"Oh, well-James almost never gets away without a bruise physically or mentally on his ego" said a young Remus Lupin coming up behind them.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius said sitting at a chair besides Harry. "Everyone this is our friend Remus" he said gesturing towards Lupin.

"Hello" Remus said and smiled as he set his books on the floor next to his chair.

"And Remus,… this is everyone" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Hermione" said Hermione sticking out her hand for Lupin to shake.

"Harry" said Harry who was following Hermione's suit and stuck out his hand for him to shake. Ron and Neville followed in turn like Harry and Hermione introducing themselves.

James had come back to the group after the introduction with Remus and had recovered quite nicely from his encounter with Lily. Lily, on the other hand, was still infuriated and was trying to keep as far away as possible from him. The trio, including Neville, were all sitting there with a ton of questions racing through their minds. ' _What are we going to do? ' _and _' I can't believe they're actually here. '_ They all decided to turn in early and head up to their appropriate dormitories.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Okay so I hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't up-dated in a while but I had a major writers block and needed time to think.**

**Also, what should Alice's (Neville's mother) last name be? I don't know if J.k. Rowling said it in the book so if she did please tell me and if not then just review telling me what you think it should be.**

**Much love,**

**Magen**


	5. Maybe the elves took them

**An/ hello all Thanks for the reviews! This one should be longer then the previous chapter 4 and it's gona be AWESOME! Ok so please, read on….**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o00**

Lily had finished studying a bit after everyone had gone to their dormitories that night. She decided that she would go up to her room and see if her friend Alice was there. As she climbed the stair case to the girls dormitories she was thinking about her encounter with James Potter that night. She approached the door to her room and heard laughter from inside. When she opened the door, she saw her three best friends Alice Prewet, Mary Frost, And Clara Brown. However, she didn't notice the bushy brown haired girl sitting in the far corner laughing with the rest of the girls.

"Erm….Hello?" Lily said walking over to the four girls who had ceased laughing when they noticed Lily had entered the room.

"Hey" her three friends said at once.

"Hello" Hermione said sliding off the bed. "My name is Hermione Rain" she said smiling at Lily.

"Oh! That's right. I bumped into you on my way from the library" Lily said giving Hermione a small smile.

"Hermione was telling us the funniest story about her friend Ronald" Alice said pulling Lily over to the bed as they all sat down.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Meanwhile, in the Future….

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0oo0o

"Albus!Albus!" Came Professor Mc gonnagal's voice rushing into the office.

"Yes Minerva?" Dumbledore said rather calmly as she came to halt in front of his desk.

" Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, Mr.Longbottom, And Miss Granger are all missing!"She said.

"I know" Was his simple response

"You know? And you aren't going to do anything?" she said trying desperately to get through to him that four students were missing.

"Minerva"He said standing up "Harry and his friends are perfectly all right and should be back soon….But if you wish me too, I will send a team to get them" he said as though it was just an everyday matter.

"Team? To get them? Where are they?"

"They have undoubtedly gone back in time" He had said as she gave out a slight gasp.

"Back in time?" she mumbled to herself over and over again.

"Minerva, I can assure you that they are perfectly all right" he said sitting back down again while cleaning his eye glasses.

"You are not the least bit concerned that four students have gone back in time and might never get back?"She asked frantically.

"I have no doubt that they will come back safe and sound, but if you wish me too, I will send someone to get them" he said getting up and walking over to the window.

"I think that would be the best option" She said calming down.

"All right, but I will give them one more week. If they do not return by then I will send someone back to get them" He said opening the window to let Fawkes glide in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the Marauders Era…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"So…." Sirius said as all the Boys settled down in there dormitories.

"Yes, Sirius" James said after waiting for him to say something.

"Well, I was just wondering where Peter has run off to" he said going over to James and sitting on the edge of his four poster bed.

"I dunno. Probrably went to the kitchen or something"He said looking up from his book _Quidditch: Through the ages._

But as Sirius was about to answer, Peter came in the room.

"Hey guy's" he said sleepily.

"Hey Peter, where have you been?" Sirius asked

"Oh….Just around" He said looking at his bed like it was heaven "Who are they" he asked looking over at Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"Oh, this is Harry, Ron, and Neville" He said pointing to each of them

"Nice to meet you" Peter said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Neville said shaking his hand.

Harry and Ron just stood there not saying anything but not taking there eyes off of Peter.

"Well, I think that I will go to bed" Peter said yawning after an awkward silence.

"Me too" James and Sirius chorused.

Shortly after everyone else had fallen asleep, Harry, Ron and Neville stayed up talking about what had happened and how they were going to get back. Hermione too could not sleep. She stayed awake until the early hours in the morning with thoughts whizzing through her head.

00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_the next day_

"Ugh, where's my shoes?" James said searching the boy's dormitories the next day early in the morning.

"Maybe the elves took them" Sirius said pulling his robes over his head.

"Took what?" Remus said coming out of the bathroom.

"James's shoes" Sirius said standing up to help James look for them.

"You think the elves…took his shoes?" Remus asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes I do! They are very talented creatures always nicking mine and James's stuff" Sirius said.

"Or maybe James just kicked his shoes under his bed again" Remus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oi! There they are" James said pulling his shoes out from underneath his bed.

"All right, let's go everyone" Remus said leading every one out of the dormitories.

"I hate morning's" Lily said as all the girls were getting ready for the day ahead of them.

"Me too" Mary said trying to pull her hair up in to a tight ponytail.

"We better go get something to eat before classes start" Hermione said after finishing putting her hair in a bun.

All the girls agreed and they all set off towards the common room.

"Hey guy's" Hermione said as she waved at Ron, Harry, and Neville.

"Hey" they all chorused.

Everyone headed down to the great hall for breakfast that morning. Harry was enjoying spending time with his father and talking about anything and everything that he had wanted to know about him. Hermione was also enjoying talking with Lily who was also doing extra classes with her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay so 5****th ****chapter down. I decided on Alice's last name - Prewet.**

**Also, I was thinking: should I have the Order Of the Phoenix come and get them from the past or just have them come back on there own? Please let me know **

**Much love,**

**Magen**


	6. Like Father Like Son

**An/Thanks for the Reviews!!I loved them! They gave me some great ideas for what's going to happen!! **

**And also thanks to Marlicat who has reviwed on almost every chapter.**

**And now: Chapter Six…..**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hermione watched in disgust as Ron and Sirius were both eating everything in front of them or within reach of them for that matter. Lily was watching wide eyed thinking how anybody could hold all of that food in there stomachs. And at that, Lily had seen enough turning her attention back to her own food.

"I think I've lost my appetite" Hermione said pushing her food away from her.

"Me too" Lily said looking at her food with disgust.

"That was good" Ron said wiping his mouth.

"Indeed it was" Sirius said dropping his fork on his plate.

"We better get to class" Lily said standing up grabbing her book bag and heaving it over her shoulder.

"Your right, we have to go if were going to get good seat's in Arithmacy" Hermione said getting up and following Lily out of the great hall.

"Why does Hermione take so many classes in the past if our grades here don't even matter" Ron whispered to Harry as all the boy's stood up to go to Divination.

"Well, I think, as Hermione would say, 'We are still at Hogwarts which means we still have to learn' " Harry said putting on a high voice like a girl which made Ron burst out laughing.

"What's so funny back there?" James asked as they climbed the endless stairs up to Trylawny's classroom.

"Nothing" Harry and Ron chorused trying to restrain there laughter.

The remainder of the climb was spent telling Harry, Ron, and Neville about future prank's on Slytherin's and various other students.

"Ah! Please take a seat my dear's" Trylawny, the divination teacher, said ushering everyone into the classroom.

"Today" she began in a swaying motion "We will begin reading palms. So please split up into pairs."

Neville paired with his mother Alice, Harry paired up with James, Ron paired with Peter - much to his dislike, Sirius paired up with Mary, And Remus paired up with Clara.

"Ah!" Trylawny screamed as she was looking over Harry's and James' palms.

Harry was about to retort when Trylawny grabbed James hand "My dear boy, I see grave evil in your future!"

"Really" James muttered facetiously.

"My boy, take great care - evil is upon you" she said running her fingers down his hand.

"Yeah, just like it was the year before that and the year before that…" Harry heard Sirius mumble from behind him.

Ron snorted from the other table clearly thinking _like father like son. _Harry immediately felt an eerie feeling encompass him about his father and wondered if he, as well as himself, were in emminent danger.

&

"Well that was an interesting lesson" Ron said as Harry, Neville, and himself walked to DADA without the Marauders who insisted that they had to go and grab a book from the common room. Harry thought it was a code from something along the lines of "Snape was an instigator and they were going to get revenge". Or maybe they really did need to get a book, but Harry doubted it.

"Yeah" Harry agreed with Ron.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as they walked around the corner to the front of the DADA classroom "How was class?"

"It felt like deja vu" Ron said dropping his bag down next to him as they waited for the Teacher to come and open the door "We found out that being in 'grave danger' runs in the Potter blood-line" Ron said smirking at Harry who had turned red.

"Divination is a pointless subject --" Hermione started but was cut off by Ron.

"Yes - we know, and we should have dropped it too and done something else like ancient ruins" Ron said irritated since she wouldn't let the subject drop.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back around as the teacher opened the door and let them all in. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all came in after everyone else and took their seats in that back of the room.

"Well, now that everyone is here… Today we will be practicing Patronus's. So get into pairs and practice with each other. Wands at the ready" said the DADA teacher, professor Autumn Auburn.

Harry was going to go and pair up with James again when Hermione pulled him back.

"We need to talk" Hermione whispered to Harry pulling him away and over to the corner where Ron and Neville were paired up.

"Okay! What do we need to talk about?" Harry said glancing over his shoulder every now and then watching his father and Sirius try and fail miserably at making a Patronus.

"Harry, you do know that we can't stay here forever….right?" said Hermione who was pulling out her wand from her robes to start practicing.

"I know, I know. I just want a little more time to spend with my parents" said Harry emphatically.

"I know you do Harry. You have lived without your parents your entire life." Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder "But if we stay much longer, we could do serious damage to the time line."

"Yeah, okay" Harry said giving Hermione a small smile.

"Good" Hermione said returning the smile.

"So, how are we getting back?"Ron said as he watched Hermione try to produce a patronus.

"I, well…" Hermione as she felt the happiness inside her dwindle " I don't really…know"

"That's too bad" Harry said trying to sound disappointed when he was bubbling with excitement.

"Aren't you going to practice Harry?" asked Hermione who had made a Patronus on her third try.

"No. what's the point if I already know how to make one?" Harry said watching his mother produce her patronus.

"So, you already produced your Patrouns Mr. Porter?" Professor Auburn said coming up behind him "Well then, let's see it!" she said as she hugged her clipboard to her chest and took a step back.

"Erm…Okay" Harry said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Harry took a deep breath, then pointed his wand into an open space and then said "Exspecto …Patronum!"

And as soon as he had said the last word a sliver glow came out of the tip of his wand and slowly disappeared out of the room as harry lowered his wand. Professor Auburn started clapping and was soon joined by the rest of the class who were in awe as the last of the sliver glow disappeared. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were also clapping but looked a bit disappointed that Harry didn't do his full bodied patronus.

"That was great Harry" Neville said as he, Harry, and Ron walked to the Great Hhall for lunch that day after DADA and leaving Hermione to study in the Library where she said 'she would not go through another meal with the two vacuum cleaners' with Ron and Sirius in mind.

"But –" Ron started

"… you wanted to know why I didn't do my full bodied patronus" Harry said finishing Ron's sentence.

"Well…um…Yeah" Ron said scratching the back of his head.

"I may not be Hermione, Ron, but I do think before I act" Harry said droping his voice to a whisper "Don't you think my dad might have figured out who I am if he saw that my patronus was the same thing as his animagus form?"

"Oh!" Ron said as a realization spread over his face.

"Hey guys" Harry heard James say as they ran up behind them.

"Hey, you guys going to lunch?" Ron said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, are you guys?" Sirius asked.

"No, we were just on our way to pull a prank on snape" Ron said sarcasticly.

"Really! Can we help?!" Sirius said not catching any of the sarcasem in his voice.

"No, you idiot" Remus said giving him a slap on the back of the head "They were being sarcastic."

"Oh" Sirius said with a bit of disapointment "Well, can we do that anyway?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah, could we" Ron asked Harry who was pretending to think hard on the matter.

"Yeah, I guess we could" Harry said as a smile came over his face.

"Cool" Sirius said as they entered the Great Hall.

"So much food - so little time" Sirius said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to pile food on his plate.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the future….

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0

"My Lord" Lucias Malfoy said as he entered a large, darkened conservatory in Malfoy manor. "The boy and three of his friends have gone back in time" he said in a cool tone.

"What time?" came Voldemorts cold, eerie voice.

"In the year of nineteen-hundred seventy-six, My Lord" Lucias said not breaking eye contact.

"Really? This may play to our advantage" he said as he walked near the fire "Make ready the essence for time travel while I prepare to reveal a deadly plan and rid those Potters of the world once and for all!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**An/ okay so what do you think?I would like to know what you the reader want to see more of:**

**Romance.**

**Action.**

**Pranks.**

**Sirius poking people.**

**Let me know and I'll try to add lot's more of it**

**Much love,**

**Magen**


	7. Gryffindors rule!

**AN/Hey guy's! Hope you all liked the last chapter, I loved the way it turned out! I put in the prank this chapter! But no Sirius poking people. That will hopefully be in the next chapter which I have already started to work on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's in this story. I only own Clara, Mary and Professor Auburn.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

"So, what should we do?" James asked as they were all seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall discussing possible pranks to pull on Snape.

"I don't know, but it has to be something new" Sirius said as he took a bite out of a cookie. "Ya know, this cookie sort of taste like oatmeal."

"No duh! It's an oatmeal cookie" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm so sorry I couldn't see that" Sirius said pretending to look hurt.

"Come on guys, focus" James said snapping his fingers in front of the two of them.

"What if we bewitched a shampoo bottle to follow him around until he washes his hair?" Ron suggested.

"Nah, that's so 2nd year" Sirius said putting two more cookies in his mouth.

" How about we fill a bucket with flubberworms and dump them on him as he's going to class?" Peter suggested.

"And who, might I ask, is going to put the flubberworms into the bucket?"Asked Remus inquisitively.

"I…uh" Peter stammered.

"Exactly, so flubberworms are out" Remus said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"What if we…" Harry said and started to whisper his plan to James.

"I think that might just work" James said with a wide grin on his face.

"What might work? Tell us James!" Sirius whined.

"Okay, well first were going to…" then he started to whisper the plan to everyone as they all listened eagerly.

While the boy's were planning there sinister plot on Snape, Hermione was in the library looking up book's on Time Travel. She had so far looked at: _Myth's and mysteries on time travel, Time Travel and the TimeTurner._ And various other book's relating to time travel - none of which a had a spell, potion, or charm that would go more then a few hour's back or through time.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked coming out from behind a book shelf.

"Oh..um..I was just doing some research" Hermione said grabbing all the book's before she could see any of them, but Clara was faster and grabbed one from Hermione.

"Hmm" Was all she said as she read the title "thinking of going back in time any time soon?" She asked putting the book back on the table.

"More like through time" Hermione said as she went to go put all the book's back in there places on the shelves.

"Why? What's through time?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you?" Hermione asked looking very serious.

"I promise" said Clara.

"Okay, well first of all, we aren't really from this time. We're from the future. We were in potion class when Neville, our friend, put the wrong ingredient in his cauldron. There was a loud explosion and the next thing we knew - we were here in your time." Hermione said trying not to sound like she was completely mad.

"Oh my gosh! How are you going to get back?" Clara asked looking completely shocked and bewildered.

"Well, I don't really know yet. That's why I was here looking for anything to help us return to our own time" as she motioned her head over to the pile of book's on Time Travel.

"Oh. So is your name really Hermione Rain?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, no. It's Hermione Granger. But I really shouldn't tell you any more in case it ruins the time line" Hermione said rather quickly.

"Oh, okay. Would you like me to help you out with the research?" She asked trying to be as helpful as she could.

"That would be great!" said Hermione who was happy to have another set of eyes helping her. She felt relieved that she had finally said something to someone, but was still worried if it might alter the events in history.

&

"Okay, you all know what to do right?" Asked James who was hiding behind the one-eyed witch statue with the other five boys.

There was a murmured chorus of "Yes" before they all went out into the hall to take there positions.

"Okay, here comes Snivellus" Sirius said watching the young Snape come down the hallway.

"Ready Harry?"asked James who looked overjoyed with excitement with the prank they were going to do.

"Ready" replied Harry. James smiled as he then aimed his wand at Snape.

"Okay…..now!" James cried as what looked like green sparks coming out of his wand and hit Snape. What followed next was a large cloud around Snape. Harry then pointed his own wand at Snape and sent another spell into the large cloud that had many people gathering around to watch it. When the cloud cleared, Snape stood in the Hallway with just his boxers on which read _Gryffindor's rule _in bright red letter's and changed to _slytherins drool_ in big green letter's every ten seconds.

"Wicked" was all that Sirius could blurt out before he started laughing along with all the other students gathered in the hallway.

"That….was….AWESOME!!" said James who was trying to get his word's out while he was rolling on the floor laughing his heart out.

Harry and Ron started laughing with the rest of the Marauders who were trying to laugh and breath at the same time. Hermione was now coming from the library with Clara who had decided that they take a break for today and finish there homework. As the two girls came around the corner, they saw a huge crowd that was laughing and clapping at the scene in front of them. Hermione and Clara were both straining there necks to see what everyone was laughing at. They were just about to give up looking when Mary came into view pushing her way towards them.

"What's happened?" Clara asked as Mary neared them.

"Severus clothes were blown off and well….Just come and see" Mary said as she dragged them towards the front of the crowd.

"Oh my Gosh!" Hermione said she was acting completely shocked but trying to hide a smile that was sneaking onto her face.

"That is so funny!" Clara exclaimed before she started to laugh with everyone else.

"What's going on here?" came Lily's voice from behind the crowd. Everyone started fleeing the scene that had formed around Snape as Lily approached. Her prefects badge gleamed off her chest making students repel from her approach. Snape stared around at everyone before he pushed through the crowd and ran to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh, um….Hi Lily" Mary said as she stared around at everyone who was clearing the corridor.

"What Happened?" Lily repeated her self as she put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see what happened was…."Mary said trying to explain to her but Lily put her hand up to stop her.

"James" she hissed as one person came to mind. Lily stormed off towards the Gryffindor Common room looking for the infamous perpetrator. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"That was close" James said peaking his head out from behind the one-eyed witch statue watching Lily going back to Gryffindor Tower.

"You better hope that she doesn't find you or you'll be SO sorry" Mary said as all the boy's jumped out from behind the statue.

"Well, hello Mary. Pleasure seeing you here" Sirius said turning his gaze towards the annoyed blonde tapping her foot.

"Wish I could say the same" Mary said coldly as she crossed her arms and walked away.

"Hi Remus" said a smiling Clara who waved before taking off after her friend.

"Why dose Clara notice you,but Mary doesn't notice me?"Sirius asked Remus who just shrugged.

"I'm just going out on a limb here, but maybe she doesn't like you" James said stowing his wand in his pocket.

"Come on let's go back up to Gryffindor Tower" Hermione said as she started walking back up with all the boy's.

&

**Lily's POV.**

_That arrogant Prat! _I thought as I watched the fire flicker around the fireplace in the gryffindor Common room. _Who does he think he is? Doing that to poor Severus._ But as I was starting to get lost in my thoughts, I heard the Common room door open. I jumped up to give Potter a piece of my mind but only saw Clara and Mary coming in.

"Hey" I said as I watched my two friends come over to me.

"Hey" Mary said flatly to me as she sat down on the sofa across from myself.

"Hi Lily" Clara said a bit more cheerful.

I sent Clara a 'whats-wrong-with-her?' look.

"Black" She mouthed to me as she turned her attention to her book.

But, before I could respond, I heard the portrait hole open again and saw Potter and his friends climbing through.

"Potter!" I said as he stopped dead in his track's "How dare you do something like that to Severus! You better be glad I didn't see it happen or you would have detention for the rest of the term!" I didn't even want to hear one of his excuses so I walked off to the girls dormitories.

"Lily" I heard my friend Alice calling after me as I raced up the stairs toward my room. As I reached my room, Alice had found me and followed me into the dormitories and over to my bed.

"Are you okay Lily?" Alice asked me as she sat at the end of my four-poster bed.

"I would be if Potter left the face of the earth" I said as I put my head into my pillow case.

I heard Alice sigh as she got off my bed. I was about to get up and talk to her when I heard the door close and Alice's footsteps faded away down the staircase.

**End Lily's POV.**

&

"Well that went better then expected" James said as he watched Lily disappear from view up the girls staircase.

"Yeah, well we'd better start on that potion's essay" Remus said as he walked over to a empty table in the corner of the room.

"I need to tell you guy's something" Hermione said as she pulled Harry, Ron, and Neville away to the far side of the room.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron said as she came to a halt by the fireplace.

" I told Clara about us" Hermione said with a look of worry on her face.

"WHAT!" Harry said a little too loudly because a few first years looked at them oddly.

"I'm sorry, but she saw what I was researching. I really am sorry, but she's not going to say anything" said Hermione.

"All right" the three boy's chorused.

"And also, she said she would help me in the library when you boy's are out pulling pointless pranks" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips waiting for an answer to there behavior that afternoon.

"Oh, come one Hermione, you can't honestly say that it wasn't funny after everything that he has put us through the last five years." said Harry.

"Okay, it was a little funny" Hermione said as she grabbed her books off a table and went towards the girls dormitories.

"Well, I reckon we'd better head to bed too" Ron said yawning.

"Yeah" Neville and Harry agreed as they all headed up to the boys dormitories that night still reminiscing about the day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Okay so what do you think?I wanted to know what you think if the older Sirius had a daughter/son. I was just thinking about it today and wanted to know what you think.Also I wanted to know what you thought about me putting Lilys POV in there. So Review!**


	8. Breakfast time!

"I'm board"Ron said as he pushed around his egg that had been smashed togther so now all it really looked like was a big pile of yellow running goop

1"I'm bored" Ron said as he pushed around his egg that had been smashed together so now all it really looked like was a big pile of yellow running goop.

"Ron, you sound like a broken record!" Hermione said staring at him very intently.

"Sorry" Ron mumbled putting his fork down and pushing his plate aside. "It's just so boring here! There is nothing to do."

"Well maybe you could help me with some of this reading. Clara and I can't possibly do it all by ourselves." Hermione said softening her glare and watching as Ron slowly raised himself up from the table. Harry tried to contain a grin from his friends behavior.

"Well I'm just going to find where Neville has… run off to" Ron said trying to avoid more work

"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione chuckling as he watched his best friend walk out of the great hall. " You and I both know that you and Clara can read all those books by yourself."

"Why do you ask him to help when you know he never will?" Clara asked coming back from the library with books in her hands and taking Rons empty seat. She smiled at Harry before she took Hermiones book she had against her pumpkin juice and handed her a new one.

"When I ask him to help, he leaves to 'Go find Neville' and I can have quiet" Hermione said taking the book that Clara had handed her.

"Hmm….True" Clara said after thinking about it for a while. After a few days of being in the past the excitement wore of for Ron and he had began mopping about how they would never get home and all the homework they had here.

The four had been in the Marauders era for almost a week now. Hermione didn't mind as much as Ron being there but she too wished they could find the solution to their problem and get back home to hopefully the same future. Harry had no worries at all. He of course was enjoying every minute he had with his mother and father. The same also was with Neville. And even though he got to see them on holidays, he enjoyed having a conversation with them instead of just playing with gum wrappers next to there bed sides. Though Neville still felt it was his fault they were there, Hermione kept telling him anyone could have made the mistake. And Ron of course was quick to point out that anyone _besides_ her could have made the mistake. And as you could tell, Ron was getting anxious by the day.

"Well I'm going to go and practice some quidditch out on the pitch." Harry said standing up from the Gryffindor table and walking out of the great hall waving at Sirius as he came in obviously mad about something. Harry thought it was best to stay out of it.

"I officially hate Professor McGonagall!" Sirius said as he plopped himself next to Clara shaking the table as he did so.

"I'm sorry, didn't you already hate her?" Clara asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, yes, I did. But I hate her more now. She gave me detention for spilling some shrinking potion on that stupid pig Malfoy." Sirius huffed as he bit into a piece of toast. "I mean, he did deserve it!"

"Sirius, he is not a 'Stupid pig' so please stop calling him that " Clara said trying to calm him down.

"Fine! From now on I'll call him a higgledy-piggledy…Better?" Sirius asked uncrossing his arms so Clara would stop imitating him.

"Who's a higgledy-piggledy?" James asked coming into the great hall with Remus and Peter close behind.

"Oh well Clara here asked me to stop calling old Malfoy over there a stupid pig, so I told her I would just call him a higgledy-piggledy" Sirius said smirking at Clara who had a disapproving look on her face.

"I don't know….We'll work on it" James said sitting down. Sirius just shrugged as he put a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Well while you 'Work on it' Please refrain from getting food on our books" Hermione said flicking a piece of sausage off of her book.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked leaning over the table so he could get a better look at the books.

"Nothing" Hermione said quickly grabbing all the books "You know what, I had better take some of these books back to the library" Hermione said getting up and running out of the Great Hall.

"I better go with her" Clara said gathering up the rest of the books in her arms and following Hermione out. "Bye Remus!"

"What was that all about?" Remus questioned as he waved back to Clara as she walked out after Hermione.

"What do you mean? They're girls!! What do you expect?" Sirius asked putting the last few pieces of sausage in his mouth.

"True" James said as they got up to leave so they could go and plot there next sinister scheme against an innocent Slytherin. Little did they know, even more sinister plans were uprising with Voldemort as he had encroached upon their time period and was nearly ready to make his attack upon the Potters.

**:The Future:**

**L**ate in the day, the Order of the Phoenix had assembled at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting for the order and had not told anyone of why he had called it.

"Why is Dumbeldore calling a meeting?" a small witch asked from the end of the table. "There hasn't been any site of Voldemort in over 2 weeks!"

"You are right Matilda" Dumbledore said coming into the room drawing all the attention to him. "And that is why I am so worried"

"Why should we be worried, Dumbeldore? There hasn't been any deaths lately or any reason to even suspect there will be soon" Kingsley stated folding his hands on the table.

"That very well may be the case in this time" Dumbledore said taking his seat at the top of the table. "But I am afraid that Voldemort may have found a way to travel back in time."

**An/ DUN, DUN, DUN!!Alright so as promised here is the new chapter!I know it's short and i'm sorry but I wanted to get a new chapter out before you all went mad! And no before you ask it didn't take 4 monthes for me to write that! It only took me a week or so. I just had writers block for a VERY long time.**

**Also I am almost 98 sure I'll have a sequel to this so if I do it will be AU. So Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**Much love,**

**Magen**

_Trylawny predicts that you will push the purple button!!Don't let her down!_


	9. She Dosen't love me

**Okay,so. I know you all probably hate me. I haven't updated in a year! I hate me! But anyways, i just sat my but down at the computer today and wrote this chapter. So sorry for the wait being so long.**

**Also, i have extream writters block with thi story so sorry if starts going down hill from here:(**

**---------------------------------**

James had said a quick goodbye to Sirius and Remus before leaving the common room to go down the to quidditch pitch to practice for the next upcoming game. He was waking down the grassy slope to pitch thinking of new strategies to use when he saw someone flying a bit above the pitch weaving and diving expertly. He quickly made his way over to see who it was. As he entered the pitch he didn't see anyone in the sky, but instead saw Harry across the field running his hand threw his hair as he leaned against one of the schools old brooms.

"Hey, Harry!" James called out to him waving his hand above his head motioning for him to come over. Harry quickly ran over to where James was standing with his own Crimson 360 custom broom.

"Yeah" Harry said trying again to desperately get the hair out his eyes.

"Was that you flying up there mate?" James asked astounded as he ran his own hand through his hair mimicking Harry's action.

"Erm, … Yeah it was" He said shyly. "Was I that bad?"

"No! no, it was brilliant!" James said enthusiastically. "You almost flew as good as me! Blimey, with a better broom you _could_ fly as good as me!" It made Harry's heart swell with pride that his own father thought he was almost as good as he was.

"Thanks Da-James" Harry said catching his mistake. It only reminded Harry that soon this would all come to an end, and he would have to leave his Mother and Father and go back to the time that he belonged in. But for now, Harry would enjoy the little time he had with them. A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence as James put his gloves and jumper on to prepare himself for the cold wind while flying.

"So, Lilly seems to like you" James suddenly said emotionless as he sild his last glove on.

"What?" Harry said stunned. " B-but what about you!"

"What about me." James said casually, but harry could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice as he said it. "I've tried for almost 5 years to get her to go out with me. I reckon it's about time to just give up."

"No! You can't just give up on her!" Harry said stunned.

"Why? I mean I've pretty much tried everything I could to get her to go out with me! What's the point?" He mumbled kicking a rock to the middle of the field.

"You love her!" Harry said trying to kick some sense into his father. "You couldn't ask for more then that."

"But she doesn't love me!" James retorted running his hand through his hair again, utterly confused to why Harry was trying so hard to convince him that giving up on Lily is a bad idea!

"Look, Your just gonna have to realize that some things in the world your gonna have to fight for! And Lily is one of those things. You just have too keep fighting, because I know, that in the end you can win" Harry said wide eyed as he stared intently at his Father as waited for his words to sink in.

"Alright, fine you win"James said throwing his hands in the air as defeat. "I won't give up on her, happy?"

"Yes, actually I am" Harry said relieved as released his hold he had broom that he didn't even realize he was gripping so hard during his speech.

"Well, now that were done with our little dramatic squabble, you wanna come fly with me?" James asked motioning towards the sky.

"I actually have to go by the library before I head up to common room." Harry said deeply disappointed that he couldn't take his Father up on the offer. But he knew that Hermione would have his head if he didn't go back soon to help her.

"You bunch sure do study a lot!" James said Joking before he kicked off from the ground as he headed towards the goal posts doing loops around them.

Harry sighed as he took one last look at James before turning around and heading towards the castle.

- - - - - -

- - - - - -

Harry quietly entered the library as he walked around towards the back of the room hoping to find Hermione but instead finding Lily hunched over a book her eyes scrunched together as she looked down at the page she was reading.

"Need some help?" Harry asked as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Oh, uh not really just some school work, ya know?" She said as she leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands huffing. "So where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just outside talking to James" Lily rolled her eyes as he said that last part.

"Ugh, Potter. What was he doing? Flying I assume?" Lily said slamming her book and stuffing it in her book bag.

"He's not that bad you know" Harry said quietly as lily stood up ready to walk away. She sighed before turning to look at Harry.

"Harry, I don't know what side of James Potter you have been hanging out with. But the only side I see of him is an arrogant, self-centered side." Lily said softly before patting Harry on the shoulder and walking away.

Harry watched as his Mother walked out of the library smiling at the librarian before quietly opening and shutting the door behind her. Harry knew that his Mother wouldn't soften up to James for a while. But some part of him wished she did sooner so that his parents might have had more time together before they had to die under Voldemorts hand. But another part of him knew, that this was the way it had to be.

**R & R please!**


	10. Lunar something?

"Hey Guys" Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she sat down next to them in there last class of the day: Potions.

"Where were you during lunch?" Ron asked Hermione as she hastily pulled out her Potions book and set it in front of her.

"I was in the library" She said obviously as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Harry said dropping his voice to a whisper as Professor Slughorn walked in.

"No, Nothing. We even looked in the restricted section!" She whispered back opening her book as Slughorn began to write on the blackboard behind him.

As class wore on, Slughorn announced that they were to split up into pairs of two and work on the assigned potions together for the remainder of that class. Hermione paired up with Ron, And Harry walked over to where his mother was sitting alone in the front.

"May I be your partner?" He asked cautiously, Not knowing if what he had said the night before had upset her.

"Sure!" She said happily moving some of her books off a chair so he could sit down. As they began to do the project Harry realized why everyone had told him that his mother was the brightest witch of her age. He never doubted what they said...Just never truly understood. Lily instructed Harry what to do the entire time as though she had made this potion a dozen times before. As the class was coming to an end Slughorn commanded everyone to stop making there potion. He went around the room looking into everyones cauldrons, marking things unto a piece of parchment and sometimes complimenting on how well they did. As he came round to Harry and Lily, He glanced once into there cauldron and nodded approvingly writing something in his book and walking back around towards his desk.

"Very well done to all of you!" he said happily claping his hands together once. "Now before you all go i wanted to remind you that this friday is the Lunar Enigma. It's when a mysterious cloaked planet comes between the moon and it's total darkness for an hour or so. It absolutly marvalous! It only comes around once every four years so don't miss it!"

There was a large bang from the back of the classroom, and everyone turned to see what had happened. Hermione was kneeling by there table picking up a cutting board and a few knives. She quickly picked them up and set them back on the table. She looked anxious as she waited for Slughorn to speak again.

"Yes, anyways. Like I was saying, it will Friday night around midnight so don't forget and have a good day! Your dismissed" He said as he began to pick things up from around his desk.

"I'll see you later Harry" Lily said already having packed her book in to her bag.

"Yeah, alright. Bye" Harry said waving good-bye to her and quickly gathered his own items left on the desk. He made his way towards the classroom door and saw Ron waiting there.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked Ron as they both walked out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"She left as soon as Slughorn dismissed us." He said as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room."She was acting kind of weird at the end of class"

"Well, maybe she's back in the common room?" Harry suggested as they started climbing the stairs.

*-* *-* *-* *-*

*-* *-* *-* *-*

Later on that night.....

"Where is she?" Ron asked pacing back and forth in front of the fire place.

"Maybe she's in the library?" Neville offered looking up from his Herbology book.

"We should probably go get her." Harry said standing up. Ron nodded and started walking toward the portrait hole but just then; Hermione came in holding a single book under her arm.

"Hey!" She said happily walking past Ron and sitting down on the sofa.

"Where were you!" Ron asked sternly crossing his arms.

"I was out in the forbidden forest petting the Centaurs" Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes." I was in the library Ronald, Where do you think I was?"

"What were you doing in the library?" Neville asked closing his book and setting it on the side table next to him.

"Looking for this." Hermione said simply putting the book she had on the table. Neville leaned forward to read the title of the book.

" _'Celestial Interpretations: For the Past, Present, And Future astrolagers'_." Neville read as Hermione smiled widely.

"Whats that have to do with anything?" Harry asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"This," She said pointing to the book. "Is why were here!...Well at least the answer to why were here"

"Okay, Well why are we here?" Ron asked now intrigued.

"It's the Lunar Enigma!" She said. Happiness radiating off of her. "Wizards and witches powers are said to be stronger on this day. Thats why, when Neville dropped the wrong thing in to his potion that day, it set off a warp of time."

"A time warp?" Ron asked sceptically.

"So, Now that we know how we got here, Do we know how to get back?" Neville said as everyone looked towards Hermione...

----------------------

**Aw, snap! Don't you just hate cilffhangers?!? I know I do, Especially when I take forever to update and only give 800 words! I'm an afull person, And I know this. But let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**R&R pwease!!!**

**~Darvia**


	11. POKE!

_"It's the Lunar Enigma!" She said. Happiness radiating off of her. "Wizards and witches powers are said to be stronger on this day. That's why, when Neville dropped the wrong thing in to his potion that day, it set off a warp of time."_

_"A time warp?" Ron asked skeptically._

_"So, Now that we know how we got here, do we know how to get back?" Neville said as everyone looked towards Hermione..._

* * *

After there conversation last night Hermione had told them she had a bit more research to do on the topic but was going to the library the next day with Clara to look. Neville was slightly relieved that not the entire thing was his fault, but felt the need to still earn forgiveness for himself.

Harry and Ron were walking down to the greenhouses with their class when Ron felt something hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! " He exclaimed stopping to rub his head. "What _was_ that!"

"Psssstttt"

"That was so _very_ helpful Padfoot," Someone close by said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, It's not like I was aiming for his head!" Another voice said back. Harry and Ron looked at each other and walked towards a near by bush that was shaking.

"Well you weren't aiming for the ground now were you!" Harry and Ron looked over the bush and saw James and Sirius kneeling on the ground arguing and Remus holding a book in his lap shaking his head at the two. Remus looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing over them.

"Hey guys" He said politely motioning them to join them behind the bush. Harry and Ron knelt down next to Sirius and James who and stopped arguing long enough to scoot over and make more room from them.

"Hey you guys" James said hitting Sirius in the stomach silently telling him to say 'hello' also.

"Hey…guys….what's….up" He asked between breathes as he rubbed his side were James hit him.

"Sorry about Sirius, we don't usually let him throw the rocks." James said jokingly. Remus laughed, nodding his head in agreement with him.

"Usually?" Harry asked in mock surprise.

"Hey! I'm good at it!" Sirius said, defending himself.

"Well, in his defense, he actually is good at throwing." James said honestly. "He just lacks an attention span and get distracted easily."

"I see one grasshopper and hit a guy in the eye!" Sirius argued. "And they never let me live it down!"

"Yeah, Mostly because you were supposed to hit the guy 6 chairs over" Remus said in amusement.

"I was?" Sirius asked confused. Harry and Ron laughed at Sirius as he tried to remember.

"Oh…" Sirius said realizing this. "Well, guess what?"

Remus sighed. "What?"

"POKE!" Sirius yelled poking Remus in the ribs. Remus yellped and hit Sirius on the head. Sirius just laughed and started muttering to himself about some 'Poking list'

"Anyway….The reason Sirius had to hit you on the head with a rock was because we need help with a prank were gonna do "James said recovering from Sirius' random poking of Remus.

"Sure" Ron and Harry easily agreed.

"Brilliant!" he said clapping his hands together once. "Lets get started then. Shall we?"

-*-

"Okay so, you all know what you need to do?" James asked looking at everyone including Peter who had joined them halfway through the conversation.

"Yep" They all said knowing the plan back and forth. James had planned to set off fireworks by the main entrance to school at 11:00 on Friday. After the fireworks were done banners would drop with the words 'You've just been Gryffindored'.

"Alright, well this has been fun but I have things to do, people to poke." Sirius said jumping up and walking back up to the castle.

"I have to go finish an assignment" Remus said getting up also dragging Peter with him.

"Well I've got nothig better to do." James said standing up. " Lunch?"

Ron readily agreed and they all made there way back up to the castle. When they got back to the main hall James was talking about something Sirius had said earlier when something moved in Harry perrifeal vison. He jerked his head around in the direction and stood frozen. There at the end of the corridor was the older version of Lucas Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. Lucias smiled coldly at him while Wormtail stood slightly behind him cowering.

"—What do you think?" James asked him.

"Sorry, about what?" Harry asked him confused. He quickly looked back down the corridor and saw nothing.

"About me asking Lily to go out with me?" He said slowly.

"Oh, um. Yeah! Absolutly!" Harry said trying to sound happy and James grinned and patted him on the back. He then resumed his conversation with Ron about something. Harry looked down the corridor one more time before they finally went into the Great Hall. He shook his head and convinced himself he just wasn't getting enough sleep.

**Ohhhhh....What will happen next??You have to review! I love reviews. Reviews make me happy and a happy me makes more chapters 3**

-Darvia


	12. Coming Together

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! you all make me laugh with your cunning reviews.I'm so very sorry I havn't updated sooner. I've been writting an origanal story And if you want to read it there is a link to my page on Fictionpress on my profile. **

**And i'm sad yet relieved to say that Mishap In Time is going to be coming to end very shortly. I want to know if you think when they go back should it be the same way they left it or should I go AU and add some stuff?Like his parents not being dead. etc.**

**Anyways, this a _very _short chapter, but it kinda starts coming together. and hopefully I can start updating faster.**

**Love you guys! -Darvia **

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room late Friday morning going over what Hermione had told last night.

-Flashback-

"_We found it!" Hermione said coming through the portrait hole with Clara trailing behind her._

"_Found what?" Ron asked looking up from his Chess game._

"_The spell!" She beamed "The one that's going to send us back."_

"_What's going on?" Neville asked coming down from the dormitories. _

"_Hermione's found a spell that will send us back to the present. "Harry told him._

"_Really?" Neville asked excitedly. Hermione nodded her head quickly and he grinned._

"_Where did you find it?" Harry asked curiously._

"_In the Ancient Magic section" Clara answered, while Hermione nodded in agreement._

"_And now I know why the Lunar Enigma isn't mentioned in any of the regular school books." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron on the couch. "The lunar Enigma Increases any wizards power ten-fold when it's at it's peak transition process."_

"_It could easily help a wizard destroy hundreds of towns in a matter of minutes." Clara explained. _

"_That's how we got here. When Neville accidentally added the wrong ingredient to his potion it made a time lapse." Hermione told them._

"_Wait" harry said "I thought a time lapse only sent you back an hour?"_

"_Well, normally they do. But the day it happened was a Lunar Enigma. So it strengthened the potion and sent us all the way back here." Hermione explained to them._

"_Oh…" was Ron's response after she had finished explaining._

"_Anyway, Here is the spell we have to say during the Lunar Enigma" She said passing each of them a piece of parchment._

"_When do we leave?" Neville asked excitedly._

'_Tomorrow at midnight." Hermione informed them._

_-End Flashback.-_

Harry was generally happy that Hermione was able to find a way back. But sad, because he knew there was no way to change what was going to happen to his parents. But what his Mother did for him as a Child was selfless. And he knew the only way to stop Voldemort was to kill him. And right now, he was the only one who could do that.

"Harry!" Remus said coming down the staircase from the boy's dorm. "Have you seen James anywhere?"

"I think he said he was going to kitchens with Sirius." Harry told him.

"Alright thanks Harry." He said. Harry nodded and went back to memorizing the spell that Hermione had given them.

"And, harry?" Remus said stopping before he left. "I heard you were leaving tomorrow. And I just wanted to tell you that were all gonna miss you. James especially. He really liked you even if he won't admit it."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you" Harry said honestly. Remus nodded and left through the portrait hole.


	13. This is not good

Later on that night, Harry had met up with the James in the astronomy tower. James had insisted that Harry come to see their latest prank on the school. The entire outer wall was covered with fireworks big and small. But there was one near the back of the room that trumped them all. It was as big as their school trunks. It had several little holes in the top where Harry guessed the fireworks would come out.

"So, what do you think?" James asked him after he finished showing him everything.

"It looks brilliant!" Harry told him looking at all the minor details they had put into the entire scheme.

"Well, we're going to set them off at around eleven tonight," James informed him. Harry nodded and looked back at his father who was looking over the wall that overlooked the grounds.

"How did your plan with Lily work?" Harry asked him, going over to the edge where he was standing.

"Ah, rejected once again," James sighed.

"She'll say yes one day," Harry told him confidently.

"You think so?" James asked him sounding defeated.

"Yeah, I do." Harry smiled at him. While James finished tying some thing up, Harry watched the grounds, watching as students ran around in the dark, there wands leading there way to and from the castle setting up for the celebrations. Harry froze as he locked eyes with two people in the courtyard. It was the older Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as he realized he wasn't just imagining things. They were here. He looked around at James who was still setting a few things up.

Harry quickly excused himself and ran down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom he set off at a dead run towards the common room where he knew Hermione, Ron, and Neville would be. When he finally made it up all the moving stairs to the common room, he yelled the password at the fat lady who looked immensely irritated by him and swung open. He ran inside, thankful for an empty common room.

"We have a problem!" Harry told them out of breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worried.

"Mr. Malfoy's here, with Wormtail." Harry said grimly.

"What!" Hermione yelled wide-eyed.

"I saw them in the corridor near the Great Hall, but I thought I just wasn't sleeping enough so I let it go," Harry explained. "And then I saw them again the Courtyard, so I knew I couldn't be imagining it"

"We need to find Dumbledore!" Hermione decided in an instant. Neville looked conflicted though.

"Does anyone know _where_ Dumbledore is?" Neville asked them hesitantly. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have no idea, Great Hall maybe?" Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and they quickly left the common room.

Once they finally had gotten to the Great Hall, they were disappointed to find that Dumbledore wasn't even there. The only person who was there was the cleaning wizard who was hunched over one of the house tables.

"Maybe he has a clue as to where Dumbledore may be?" Hermione whispered to the boys. They all shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes. She hesitantly walked up to the man.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely "Sir? Do you know where we might find the headmaster?"

"I think he's a bit busy at the moment" The man said in a cold eerie voice. Harry stiffened, remembering that voice from somewhere. The man turned to face them, and they were met with Peter Pettigrew's face.

"It's too bad really," another voice said. All four of them snapped their heads in the direction of the head table where Lucius Malfoy stood with about 10 other death eaters. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all pulled out there wands.

"Oh don't worry Potter, were not here for you," Lucius sneered. "We are here for something far more important, but don't worry, your time will come."

"My time for what? Killing Voldemort?" Harry reputed back. A few of the Death Eaters flinched when he had said the name.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, " Lucius mocked. "Always nosing into other peoples business aren't we Potter?"

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was motioning her eyes to the door behind them. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, whatever it is, you're not getting it!" Harry told him, quickly raising his wand and yelling "Exspelliarmus!"

Ron, Hermione, And Neville all simultaneously shot off their spells also, creating a mound of smoke. They all ran out of the Great Hall and down one of the corridors leading away from there. They ran down a few more minutes before stopping near an empty classroom. They all slipped inside quietly, trying to catch their breath. There was a loud cracking sound outside the window and they all jumped; wands at the ready. After a few seconds they saw fireworks outside the window and more cracking from them exploding. It must have already been eleven. All of them breathed a sigh of relief but it only lasted a moment because they heard a lot of footsteps coming down the corridor outside the classroom. The footsteps grew louder until they stopped just a few feet away from the door.

"Search every room!" They heard Lucius Malfoy order the Death Eaters. They all scrambled to hide behind the desks in the old classroom. It was silent for a moment before the door to the classroom slowly creaked open.

"Lumos," an unfamiliar voice said. The room was flooded with a dull light for a moment, and then it was gone. The person left, closing the door roughly behind them and making Neville jump. Everyone knew for the time being they were safe, but they also knew this was _not_ good.


	14. I don't even

Hermione pressed her ear to the door, listening to the footsteps fade away. Harry and Neville were both perched on the other side of the door, wands drawn. Neville was a bit farther away from the door, shaking like a kitten.

"I think they're gone," Hermione whispered before pulling the door open a crack so she could check. She nodded to them and they all filed out into the hallway.

"Where to now?" Ron asked out of breathe.

"Let's go to the common room; we'll try to find one of the teachers on our way there." Harry decided. The corridors were empty as they walked toward the staircases. Ron was a few paces ahead so when he ran straight into someone, the others had time to draw their wands before the stranger came out of the shadows.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped at the older Sirius. "What are you doing? _How_ did you get here?"

"Dumbledore has his own way's Harry." He answered before enveloping him in a hug. From the shadows came Tonk's, Remus, and Mad-eye each carrying a happy expression, with the exception of mad-eye of course, who always looked a bit, well, mad.

"Were glad you're all here!" Hermione said lowering her wand.

"Well, we're glad you're all okay. You've been missing for days." Tonk's said. "Dumbledore told your teachers that you all left to attend Ron's great-uncles funeral."

"Days?" Neville asked confused. "We've been gone for months!"

"Time can seem different in an alternate universe." Remus explained.

"Is that what this is?" Harry asked. "An alternate universe? I thought we had just gone back in time."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. If you had actually gone back in time, there would be major changes to the timeline."

"But everything is the same?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and they lapsed into silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was more of a static silence. The kind you have when you're in kindergarten and you want to talk to the kids next to you, but you don't want to be the first to talk. So you do an awkward dance with words.

"Shall we go then?" Sirius asked clapping his hands together anxiously.

"We have to wait until midnight before we can cast the spell that can send us back." Hermione informed them.

"Then wait we shall." Sirius announced gesturing to an empty classroom. It was dusty, so it obviously hadn't been used in awhile. A loud explosion sounded from outside and everyone jumped to attention. A bright light erupted in the window, and Harry relaxed knowing that it was just the fireworks starting. Everyone else seemed to get the gist of it also. The minutes to midnight were getting closer and closer, and Harry knew he would miss his young godfathers antics. And of course his mother and father, but living in their own world, in their own time would be a bit more bearable now that he had met his parents.

"It's time." Hermione announced. Harry sighed turning away from the window. After Hermione gave them all the spell, the clock tower started counting down to midnight. The spell was a bright yellow light. It enveloped them until they couldn't see anything but each other. And as fast as it began, it ended. They were lying on the carpeted floor of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbeldore was not there, but some sweets were waiting on a side table. Harry smiled to himself, knowing he was back where he belonged.

**Can I please just apolagize for not finishing this? I had honestly forgotten about it since I've been writting on Fictionpress. Furthermore, I usually don't write like this, and It was struggle to match my writing from years ago. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you thought it would be, but I wanted to have this done with. If you did like it, then kudos to you. =)**


End file.
